Dead girl walking
by Libinatious
Summary: A young girl stays with the NCIS team till they find her kidnapped brother, and they all see some of themselves in her. yet theres more to her than meet the eye, she opens everyones ways of thinking and changes the way this team thinks. Tiva and McAbby
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet, except for the tapping on the key board and the distant ring of phones. The time was about 1500 hours, Tony and McGee were crowded around Ziva's desk. Chinese was the take out choice as always, and Tony seemed to be digging into an egg roll, while McGee was cracking open a fortune cookie.

Ziva was starring at the two 'men' that were eating rather like pigs, but that wasn't what she was staring at them for, In fact, she easily held the chop sticks in her hand, and a piece of Shrimp was crushed in between them. "Why eat Chinese food, in America?" She asked as the shrimp began slip from the grasp of the two wooden sticks.

"It's testing the experience Zi-va." Tony hissed putting a potential break in between the syllables of her name, she narrowed her eyes at him, before stuffing the shrimp in his mouth. McGee pulled the small slip of paper out of the hard cookie and scanned it with interest.

"A small chuckle at others misfortune is good now and than, but knowing when to quit shows power." He quietly whispered as Tony and Ziva stared at him with a certain contentment. Tony laughed and picked up another egg roll.

"What's that supposed Probie?" He bit into the egg roll only to have the bottom explode open, and the insides fell into his lap. Ziva and McGee began to chuckle as Tony's face fell to a frown, and at the same time a look of disgust, he grabbed a napkin and started angrily wiping of his pants.

"Tony I'm pretty sure that's what it meant." Ziva pointed out as soon as her laughter had died down enough to let her. Tony gave her a fake smile and quickly chucked a piece of mushroom at her. Ziva put her arm up and let the mushroom bounce off her jacket.

She stared back at him with angry eyes, ready to spring at him, McGee and Tony knew it. "Ziva, calm down, it was just a mushroom, nothing to kill over." McGee reasoned carefully, unsure if he was trying to protect Tony, or keep himself from becoming an eye witness to a murder.

At that moment Gibbs walked into the bullpen, and looked at Ziva, eyes narrowed ready to spring at the agent across from her. Gibbs smiled and pulled his ringing cell phone out of his pocket. "Gibbs." He stated in his signature answer.

His smile fell as however on the other end of the phone spoke. "On our way." With that he closed the phone and set it back in his pocket. Everyone set down their food and stared at Gibbs, who was digging throw his desk and grabbing his gun, he looked back at them and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He ordered in an annoyed face, the team stood up and started gathering their gear. "A young girl and her older brother were assaulted at their house, the brother is a Marine he's gone, the girl is dead." Gibbs announced as he made his way to elevator.

"Who called it in?" McGee asked as he followed close behind.

"A neighbor next door, he heard a disturbance, he peaked his head in, and found the living room a mess, and the girl on the ground." Gibbs explained as the elevator doors closed and they started going down. McGee pulled his jacket on as the elevator opened on their floor.

- Gibbs pulled the rubber gloves over his hands and stepped inside the living room of the house, DiNozzo followed swiftly behind him, pulling gloves over his fingers. "Neighbor said her name is Daniel Andrews, goes by Danny, her brother is Michael Andr-" Tony stopped mid-sentence when he looked down at Danny.

She was laying on the ground with several minor bruises and a bloody nose, in a pair of shorts and a bikini top. Tony starred at her with eyes open, that is until Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head. "DiNozzo, she's 15." Gibbs scolded angrily.

"Classic Tony, Dead girl lying on the ground, he's still drooling over her." McGee let a smile escape his lips as him and Ducky walked in. Ducky kneeled down beside Danny and touched her neck carefully, "Dead? This girl is still warm." Ducky explained as he examined the bruises on her neck

Suddenly, Danny's eyes shot open and she grabbed Ducky's wrist in alarm. Everyone stared at her with shock and confusion. She looked at them and started panting as if she was out of air, Gibbs turned to Tony with a shrunk down face, his eyes squinted and burned with a blaze of fire.

"I thought she was dead," Gibbs stated loudly, Danny looked up at him with confusion, what was she supposed to say? Sorry I'm not dead? Tony couldn't speak, he only stared down at her, wondering how he didn't notice her breathing.

Ziva stepped forward and pulled her jacket off her shoulders and wrapped it around Danny, giving Tony an angry glance. Tony looked surprised at her, he wasn't checking her out, he was only examining her breathing, which he seemed to miss before.

Danny started to stand up, feeling instantly dizzy, Ziva took hold of her shoulders and helped guide her to her room. Gibbs gave Tony a swift slap in the back of the head, making him grimace in pain. "I was only examining her breathing, Gibbs. Some how we ALL missed it before, or we would have known she was alive." Tony defended himself with a scrunch in his voice.

Gibbs stopped and looked back at Tony, than shook his head in disbelief. Soon Ziva came back, leaned against the wall and looked back at Gibbs. "She claims she was going to a friends house, when she came into the living room, 3 men had her brother, and one was coming at her." Ziva explained.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes than pulled back one of the curtains, "Why the hell is she wearing a bikini in mid fall, what's she doing at her friends house?" Gibbs demanded in a half yell, he dropped the curtain again, and stared back at Ziva, and at the same time Danny.

"She has an indoor pool, I go over to her house every other weekend." Danny spat angrily, Gibbs widened his eyes at her unhappiness. She sighed and looked back at Ziva, she was still leaning against the wall, while Tony was leading Ducky out.

Gibbs stepped toward her, gently laying a hand on the inner shoulder of her newly placed black sweater. She stepped back in pain with a groan of pain, Ziva stepped forward, and pulled the neck of her sweater back. A large red patch covered a majority of her neck, and blood slowly eased from it.

"Call Ducky back in, he's got some patching to do." Gibbs commanded, Danny looked up at them again, and Ziva ducked her head out the door to call for Ducky. Tony looked down at her again, trying to 'examine her breathing.' He looked into her eyes before speaking.

"What's your heart rate?" Tony questioned as he looked at her, she had the same dark hair color as Ziva, yet the same light bluish grey color of eyes as Abby. Danny rolled her eyes reached up and slapped Tony in the back of the head, her hand hit against Gibbs as he reached up to slap Tony as well.

She looked up at him and he looked down, "My team, my slap." Gibbs explained, Danny rolled her eyes and smiled, she shook her head, "The question was meant for me." Gibbs smiled at her, giving her the recognition that she deserved.


	2. I'm an awful person for taking so long

Danny's face held a quick, and minor expression of pain as Ducky laid the patch over her neck. The patch covered the red wound, which had been cleaned and treated by Ducky. He gave an apologetic look as he noticed her shot of pain. "I haven't done a patch job since a young blind girl was released by a kidnapper, back when Kaitlyn was..." Ducky hesitated for a moment, "Still alive."

Danny didn't answer, something ate away at her from the inside. Her brother Micheal was taken away from her, should she worry? Her brother knew how to take care of himself, but compared to 4 buff guys? Ducky noticed the distant look in her blue eyes and frowned, he wasn't sure how to cheer her up. "Did you know that when egyptions wrapped their dead kings, they extract the brain and such through the nose?" Ducky wasn't sure how, but Danny smiled weakly.

"Infact, cutting into the body was shameful, so they used surgery to pull the brain through the nose of the dead." Ducky continued hoping that somehow this grusom story would cheer her up. Actually Danny smiled again, and looked up at him, as he taped the patch onto her skin to keep it from falling off. Danny stayed still but her mouth moved as quickly as Abby when she was excited.

"Did you know that mummies were often buried with their most valuble posessions, to take with them to the after life?" Danny voice was loud and her eyes filled with a bright cheer, Ducky marvled at the smart girl. "Yes, some believe that the Kings were never dead, and that anyone who desturbed their eternal rest would be cursed with things so foul, Grave robbers drove themselves mad." Ducky finished the story as Gibbs walked in.

His eyes laid emotionless for the current moment, and a coffee was in the the clutched of his hand as he stepped into the morgue. He spotted Danny sitting on the slab and inturupted Ducky from speaking any longer. "Hell Ducky, don't bore the girl." Gibbs cursed in a pissed off tone. Ducky looked up at his with a shocked expression just noticing that he was there.

"Bore? We've been going on for 5 minutes about egyption mummies." Ducky explained as Danny slowly turned her head, now that Ducky was done with her fixing the gash on her neck. "Actually it's very interesting." Danny stated before either had a chance to finish talking. Gibbs held the look of a pleasently surprised man on his face. How anyone could Survive Ducky's stories without getting bored was a mystery.

Gibbs motioned for her to follow him toward the elevator so he could hear for himself the full story of what was going on when she and her brother were attacked. the elevator let out a high pitched ding, and Gibbs stepped out and over to the bull pen followed by Danny. Danny was slow and looked around watching everyone with looks of curiousity and wonder, the sound of ring founds and tapping keyboards surrounded her.

Than another sound flooded her ears something familiar, rather someone familar. "Danny!" The voice was female, it rang with worry and relief at the same time. Danny turned and was tackled in a hug that stung her neck. A shorter female with short blond hair and tear filled eyes was wrapped around Danny's neck. Despite the throbbing pain in her neck, she smiled and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"I was scared to death. My brother and i came to pick you up when you were late, and atleast 6 police cars were piled outside your house. I heard what happened to Micheal, god i'm so sorry. They'll find him, he'll be ok." The girl was talking at light speed and didn't let go of Danny's neck.

"Carri I'm ok, I know they'll find him, My brothers tough." Danny stated in a proud voice. Carri smiled and let go of her friends neck, behind her was a taller dark hair boy, who tried as hard as he could to hid the fear in his eyes. This was Carri's brother, Alec. He didn't want to cry, seeing her before him beaten and injured weak and fragile. And seeing him before her, trying to be brave, it put her to shame, she didn't want to cry either.

Alec and Danny always had a questionable relationship, were they friends, more than friends, or just a relation to Carri. Alec was 16 and a half, and Danny was barely 15. Yet something between them seemed so right, they always tried to never do anything for Carri's sake, but each time it got harder and harder. Danny looked up into Alec's eyes and in that instant knew she wasn't as strong as she thought she was.

Neither was Alec, because he lept forward and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He towered over her by a few inches and the tip of his chin met her forehead. Danny tried not to cry, but sobs escaped her mouth slowly, and soon grew louder enough, that Alec had to hush her comfortingly.


End file.
